Big Mistake
by Scarlette O'Hara
Summary: Olivia notices someone following her on her way home from work...should she be afraid?
1. Late Nights

Big Mistake  
  
Author: Scarlette O'Hara  
  
Summary: A man is tailing Olivia on her way home. He later finds out that his moves were a big mistake.  
  
Note: I don't own any of the Law&Orders.I wish I did though.  
  
"Elliot, I'm gonna go ahead and leave. It's 11:54 PM and I have to get some sleep before tomorrow," Olivia told Elliot as she cleaned up her desk and got her things together.  
"All right, but let me call you a cab," he replied. Olivia was too tired to argue this one out for she had been working for 22 hours straight on a big case that seemed to be very important yet there was no concrete evidence or leads.  
Olivia went to her locker and got her jacket just as any other evening. She tried to make it appear that she didn't like Elliot looking after her, but inside, she was just as flattered, as any other girl would be.  
"I got you all set up. Do you want me to come with you?" Elliot asked. In his mind, he saw Olivia as a smart, beautiful woman who had a well amount of power and knew how to use it. In his heart, he found Olivia to be the light at the end of the tunnel that people tell you to stay away from. He didn't stand a chance. He was married and had a family. It hurt his whole being to think that he may hurt someone he loved by an action that he committed.  
"No, I'll be okay. Thank you, though," Olivia told him in a dazed tone, " I just want to get home before the next week."  
"I know what you mean," Munch interrupted. Munch found Olivia pretty but way out of his league.  
  
Olivia stood on the street corner for about five minutes. It felt to Olivia to be around twenty. "Screw it." She said in a small voice. Olivia was too tired to wait any longer. She began walking and decided if she saw a more convenient way to get to her now two-block destination, she would go for it.  
  
A/N: Hi, this isn't the end if you haven't guessed yet. Review for me. ( 


	2. When Tim Met the Wall

Chapter Two: When Tim Met the Wall  
  
Author: Scarlette O'Hara  
  
Summary: Olivia notices the guy following her and does something about it.  
  
Note: I don't own this.if I did, some of these fics would be episodes by now.  
  
Well, Olivia's break on a way home didn't come. In fact, more problems came.  
  
I 'm dying' again I'm going under drowning in you. I'm falling forever; I've got to break through. Olivia thought of a song that she heard on the radio this morning. She was about to the bridge when she heard the swishy sound that baggy wind pants make. Olivia thought that if the person were there when she reached the end of the block, she'd confront him.  
That time eventually came.  
  
Olivia became extremely suspicious of the man following her. All right, I'll just turn around and ask him to go a different way. Yeah, that will be okay. Olivia concocted in her mind this plan. She just didn't go through with it.  
She quickly turned around with her gun drawn and slammed the guy, who was MUCH bigger than she, onto the wall and demanded to know why he was following her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a very tired, yet controlling tone.  
"I'm nobody-I was just going to ask-" he stuttered.  
"What, you were just going to ask directions, is it?"  
"No-no. I was just going to go home. See I live right there in that apartment complex across the way."  
Olivia swallowed and backed off. She felt bad but was surprised that a big guy like he would be so sensitive. He almost started crying.  
"I'm sorry. I just-I'm really tired and I've made it a habit that I won't put myself in a situation that I couldn't handle" she explained.  
"It's fine. Would you like me to walk a different way next time?" he asked politely.  
"No, that's okay. You don't have to do that. I just need sleep really bad," she said again.  
"Here, let me walk you home, Ma'am," he offered.  
"You don't have to treat me like an old lady. I can get home myself." The irritability had set in aside of her fatigue.  
The man turned out to be as harmless as a kitten. He walked with her. Olivia didn't recognize him in the night, but he was the tenant that lived in the apartment very close to hers.  
  
A/N: The end. I hoped you liked it. Oh yeah, before I forget, the song that Olivia was thinking of was from Evanescence and I don't own them or the song either. ( 


End file.
